In recent years in silver halide photographic light-sensitive material (hereinafter referred to as color light-sensitive material), in place of 4-equivalent coupler by which reduction of 4 silver atoms are necessary to form one molecule of dye, 2-equivalent coupler has been mostly used, in which an appropriate substituent is introduced at the coupling position or reactive position at which the coupler is reacted with the oxidation product of a color developing agent so that one molecular of dye can be formed from the coupler by the reduction of two silver atoms.
For examples of the substituents introduced at the coupling position employed in yellow coupler are cited aryloxy group described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (JP O.P.I.) NO. 50-87650/1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,194, oxazolyloxy group described in JP O.P.I. No. 51- 131325/1976, chroman-4-oxy group described in JP O.P.I. No. 51-139333/1976, tetrazolyloxy group described in JP O.P.I. No. 52-43420/1977, pyrazolyloxy group described in JP O.P.I. No. 52-150631/1977, nitrogen containing heterocyclic group described in JP O.P.I. No. 52-115219/1977, urazole group described in an examined Patent Publication No. 51-33410/1976, hydaintoin group described in an examined Patent Publication No. 51-10783/1976, pyrazolyloxy group described in JP O.P.I. No. 52-150631/1977, oxazolidinedione group described in JP O.P.I. No. 48-66835/1973 and arylthio group described in U.S. Pat. No.3,227,554. Among them, a few coupling-off groups have been already practically used, especially the oxazolidinedione group described in JP O.P.I. No. 48-66835/1973 is an excellent coupling-off group resulting in efficient color forming.
Requirements to the coupler are increasingly made harder accompanied with a progress in the color light-sensitive material and with respect to 2-equivalent yellow coupler, more improvement in the color-forming efficiency is required.
The 2-equivalent yellow coupler possessing the oxazolidinedione group as a coupling-off group at the coupling position has an advantage mentioned above, however, because of insufficient solubility of this type of coupler in a low boiling solvent such as ethylacetate, in order to disperse the coupler in the solvent, a large amount of solvent is needed. This disadvantage causes a inconvenient problem in manufacturing the color light-sensitive material. Furthermore this type of coupler tends to crystallize after once dispersed in the solvent and is inferior in dispersing stability. To overcome this drawbacks is strongly required.